Yours Forever
by mck0204
Summary: What if things had ended up differently for Brooke and Lucas at the end of season three? After finishing their senior year, they are on their way to college together. Will the drama from their past follow them? Of course it will. BL some NH
1. Chapter 1

SUMMARY: What if things had ended up totally differently for Brooke and Lucas at the end of season three. And now after finishing their senior year together, they are about to embark on the college experience. Will their lives be less drama free with out the trials and tribulations of living in Tree Hill…or will it just follow them?

Chapter One –

"Love is always patient and kind. It is never jealous. Love is never boastful or conceited. It is never rude or selfish. It does not take offense and it is not resentful."

This had been the quote that made Brooke Davis realize that she would be hopelessly in love with Lucas Scott for the rest of her life. This is the quote he repeated to her not only twice, but three times to prove his love for her. This is the quote that convinced her that breaking up with him right then and there would be the worst mistake of her life.

"Pretty Girl, what are you trying to do to me?" Lucas asked as he walked into her makeshift bedroom in the five inches of space that Rachel had let her use.

Brooke was sitting on the floor, crying, and pretending to sketch dresses for her newest addition to her line. Looking up at him, and meeting his beautiful blue eyes full of sadness and confusion almost broke her heart right then and there. "I'm not trying to do anything to you Lucas. But it's obvious that you want to be with Peyton and she wants to be with you. I'm just giving you what you both want! You don't need to pretend with me anymore."

"Have you been taking crazy pills?" Lucas asked, trying to joke around as he sat down on the floor across from her, "What on earth would make you think that I want Peyton, or for that matter what would make her want me? She loves you Brooke."

"Well, apparently not as much as she loves you! She told me the night before the wedding that she was still in love with you, and that she had left Jake to come back and be with you. And then that little fake blonde bitch had the audacity to insinuate that I didn't really love you." Brooke started to cry harder as she stared at the floor, slowly running her fingers through the soft carpet, "And then you kissed her the day she was shot, and I just can't do it again Lucas. I can't stay with you if you're going to one day leave me for her."

Lucas Scott was officially in shock, the nerve of Peyton how on earth could she do this to Brooke? "Babe, I am so sorry she did that to you. But were you really just gonna let me go off and be with her? You weren't even going to fight for me?"

"I don't have the patience for a pointless battle anymore. I figured if you really loved me and were given the chance to be with Peyton you would turn it down."

"Brooke Davis, even if we broke up for good, forever, for the rest of our lives right here and now – I wouldn't be with Peyton. I could never be with Peyton after being with you. In all honestly, it would be a downgrade."

Brooke smiled for the first time since he had sat down, "Lucas…"

"No, I'm serious. But for this to really work your going to have to work with me here. Someone once said that love is always patient and kind. It is never jealous. Love is never boastful or conceited. It is never rude or selfish. It does not take offense and it is not resentful. And Brooke that's the kind of love we need to have."

"If I'm gonna work with you, your going to have to work with me too. Lucas, you went away for weeks and I barely even got a phone call."

Lucas frowned and quickly pulled Brooke into his arms, "I'm sorry. I never should have shut you out the way I did. I was so blinded by Keith's death that I couldn't even take the time to realize the amazing girl I had standing right in front of me."

"I'm sorry, too. I shouldn't have been so willing to pimp you out to Peyton." Brooke giggled as she stared up at him.

"Yeah, please don't do that anymore. I'm yours, forever. You can't get rid of me."

The next few months flew by, between college acceptances, prom, and graduation Brooke and Lucas could barely see straight. Soon, it was summertime and the couple waited in anticipation to leave their lovely hometown of Tree Hill and make their way towards Chapel Hill for college. Lucas had received a scholarship based on his above average grades and involvement in sports and was planning on studying literature and journalism. Brooke's acceptance letter had arrived two weeks after Lucas' and she could barely breath just looking at it. In the end, she made Lucas open it but once she found out she was in she sort of wished she had opened it herself. Her whole body went numb with happiness as she realized that her and Lucas wouldn't have to be separated, as they had feared. She wouldn't be stuck at a local community college, while Lucas met all of these smart pretty girls who could potentially steal him away from her.

Soon, summer came to an end and both Brooke and Lucas stood in the Rowe driveway stuffing boxes into the backseat of Brooke's car.

"I hate that we are driving separately." Lucas pouted as he wrapped his arms around Brooke's waist.

"Luke, I'm a big girl. I think I can make it all the way to Chapel Hill by myself."

"Promise to follow behind me the whole way?"

"Sure, if that's what you need me to do."

"And we can talk on the cell phone the whole way too?" Lucas asked, grinning.

"I know what this is about, you just really don't want to have quality bonding time with your mother. You're not getting this one past me Lucas Scott."

"Okay, okay you caught me." Lucas sighed as Brooke reached up onto her toes to give him a quick kiss. A quick kiss that soon turned into a longer kiss, that then turned into a full on make out session up against Karen's car.

"Alright, you two, enough of that." Karen sighed as she came walking out of the house, purse in hand, ready to go.

"Mm, sorry mom." Lucas blushed backing away from Brooke but quickly linking his fingers with hers.

"I feel sorry for your roommates…you two need to learn the art of privacy."

Brooke shrugged, "It's alright, they can watch."

"Brooke. Lucas. Separate cars. Now." Karen smiled as she climbed into the passenger seat of her Volvo.

"I'll see you in four hours, boyfriend." Brooke smiled giving Lucas one last kiss before walking over to her car.

"Drive fast." Lucas waved before starting the engine and turning up the music to avoid Karen's sappy lectures about college life.

Two hours into the drive, Karen made Lucas stop for the thousandth time so she could pee and call Deb to check up on Lily.

"Mom, we are never going to get there on time if you keep insisting that we stop like this." Lucas groaned as he pulled into a diner parking lot.

"Lucas, you only move into college once and as your mother I am using all of my powers to do whatever I want today and you are going to deal with it. Plus, Brooke never ate breakfast I'm sure she's starving – why don't we grab some lunch?"

"Whatever, let's just get this over with."

"Are we really stopping, again?" Brooke asked as she climbed out her car and stared directly at Karen.

"Aren't you hungry? We've been on the road for two hours." Karen asked, searching through her phone for Deb's name.

"You make it sound like we've been driving non stop for two days. And contrary to former belief I'd like to get to school at some point this year. Especially before my roommate moves in and takes the better bed near the window, and I get stuck with the shitty one by the door."

"Oh Brooke, stop being so ridiculous. Let's grab something to eat and then we'll be back on the road." Karen sighed walking into the diner.

"I guess we don't really have a choice do we?" Brooke asked, looking over at Lucas who looked absolutely helpless and just as annoyed as Brooke.

"Apparently not." Lucas replied as he grabbed her hand and led her towards the booth Karen was already sitting in.

Brooke sat in the booth aimlessly staring out the window as Karen lectured Lucas on his homework, and staying on top of his classes this semester. Brooke normally would have joined in making quirky little comments here and there to get under Karen's skin, but today she was completely absorbed in her own thoughts. She couldn't help but wonder where Peyton was today, what her plans for the year were, what her plans for life even were. The two former best friends hadn't had an actual conversation in five months. Once Brooke and Lucas stayed together, Peyton pretty much disappeared off the face of Brooke's planet. The two girls had stayed civil towards on another, but both realized that things could never return to the way they used to be. Peyton hadn't even walked at graduation. At first, Brooke had been completely content with their situation, but now as she sat her on her way to college with Lucas. She couldn't help but think about how Peyton was supposed to be going to college with her, and they were supposed to be roommates, and their lives were supposed to be perfect. If only they weren't in love with the same boy.

What do you guys think? This is the first story I have written in a long time, so I'm a little skeptical. Please feel free to review with any suggestions you might have. I know this first chapter is sort of a filler chapter, but it'll be getting better in the next one. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Brooke stumbled down the dorm hallways, dragging a duffel bag twice her size behind her feet. Lucas was supposed to be helping her move in all the heavy stuff, but Karen had insisted that they finish his room first so she could get back to Tree Hill and pick up Lily. Brooke had thought about going and sitting on Lucas' bed until him and Karen were finished but she was determined to beat her roommate and get the best living space. She was happily surprised to see that she was the first one there, especially after all of Karen's random stops along the way. Quickly throwing her purse onto the bed up against the back wall, and kicking the duffel bag in the general area of her closet; Brooke went back down to her car to get the rest of her stuff.

After four very long trips to the car, all of Brooke's belongings were stuffed into her shoebox of a dorm room. Brooke had to admit; she was a little overwhelmed as to where to start. Deciding to put it off, she jumped up onto her bed and dialed Lucas' number.

"Hey Pretty Girl," he answered after two rings, sounding out of breath.

"You sound tired, Peyton over there showing you a good time?" Brooke laughed.

"Very funny Brooke, I do wish you were here showing me a good time though."

"Even with Karen there?"

"She can watch."

"Lucas Scott! Damn, I really have corrupted you. Are you almost done? I need help."

"Did you get all your stuff inside?"

"Yeah, who knew that would be the easy part. But now I have to figure out where to put all this crap! Plus, I'm still waiting for the mysterious roommate to show up. Have you met yours yet?"

"Yes I have, he got here a little while ago. He says that you're hot but obviously a stage five clinger based on the 8 framed pictures of us I have in my room."

"Oh please," Brooke sighed, "You framed like 7 out of 8 of those, mister."

"Secrets, Brooke Davis, secrets. It's in your best interest to keep my mainly hood intact."

"Oh Broody…" Brooke suddenly stopped, as she saw a tall lanky blonde figure enter her room, lugging a large black trunk behind her.

"You have got to be kidding me…" Peyton sighed as she stopped dead in her tracks.

"I figured you changed your forms…" Brooke stammered, the phone still up close to her ear.

"Brooke?...Brooke? What's going on?" Lucas asked over and over again as Peyton and Brooke competed in a staring contest.

"So you're not gonna like, make me watch you and Lucas make out are you?" Peyton finally asked, sitting down on the bed across from Brooke.

"Peyton, I've already lived with you once in the past year and look how well that turned out. You fell in love with my boyfriend, again. I'm going to get this changed."

"Knock yourself out Brooke, I'm really not up for the drama."

With Peyton's smug smirk staring her in the face, Brooke quickly jumped off her bed and stormed through the hallway toward Lucas' room.

"That's it, I'm moving in here!" Brooke shouted as she stormed into his room, nearly knocking over the shelves that Karen was working on putting together.

"What's wrong, Pretty Girl? You never called me back." Lucas asked taking a few small steps towards her. When Brooke was this angry, you were better off to keep your distance. "I was gonna come down and see you, but somebody wouldn't let me."

Brooke glanced quickly and Karen and then back at Lucas, almost pissed that she hadn't let Lucas run to her rescue earlier. But at this point, Brooke had bigger problems to worry about.

"This!" Brooke yelled again, waving a yellow piece of paper in the air, "This dumb thing says that Peyton freaking Sawyer is my roommate!"

"How is that even possible? This place is huge."

"Okay, well I maybe sort of forgot that when Peyton and I filled out our applications we requested to be roommates. But that's beside the point, as my backstabbing former best friend she should have changed her request. AND, I didn't even know she was going to college; I just figured she'd stay at home and pick up that old coke habit again or something similarly creepy like that." Brooke was ranting at this point as she sat down in a huff on Lucas' perfectly made bed.

"Oh, Brooke. Don't be so dramatic. Maybe it will be fun living with Peyton?" Karen smiled, in that calming mother way, the way that almost made Brooke believe what she was saying was true. But it wasn't.

"No it will be awkward and uncomfortable and just completely unnecessary. Lucas, fix it." Brooke whined, pouting at her boyfriend.

"Maybe she won't show up?" Lucas shrugged, sitting down next to her.

"Too late, she's already arrived. And remember my nice former best friend? Remember, the one who felt really terrible about all the things she had done to me? Well, that girl is gone and has been replaced with a major bitch!"

"I'm sorry babe." Lucas said simply kissing her forehead and wrapping his arms around her.

"Alright, well I guess I have to go back sometime. I'm gonna go unpack my clothes." Brooke stood and then looked back at Lucas, "Will you come help me with the heavy stuff once your done here?

"Of course," Lucas smiled.

"Good, don't forget to be shirtless! If Peyton want to be my roommate I can at least make her miserable." Brooke called as she skipped out of the room and down the hallways.

When Lucas arrived at Brooke's room an hour later, after finally convincing his mother that it was time for her to go, he felt as if he was entering a war zone. Brooke and Peyton had created an unspoken line down the middle of the room. And from what he could tell is neither of them had made any move towards unpacking. Instead, they were just sitting on their opposing beds, staring at each other.

"Knock, knock." Lucas said timidly, quickly knocking his fist against the doorframe.

Brooke glanced at him quickly, "Come in."

Once Lucas had taken a seat next to her, she quickly said, "You've met Peyton right?"

"Come on guys, there has to be a solution to this problem. You can't live like this all year." Lucas spoke trying to reason with the two angry girls.

"Well we seem to be in a little bit of a predicament. I don't want to go request a new roommate because then I'll have to move rooms. And then we probably won't be in the same building only a few doors down from each other. And also, I did my research this building has the best closets in all of campus. Peyton, on the other hand, is refusing to switch based on principle that this is just as much of her room as it is mine, apparently." Brooke didn't even look at Lucas as she spoke, instead she kept her eyes straight ahead at Peyton, "Now as far as I'm concerned, since Peyton her not only tried to steal my boyfriend once, but twice. I feel just a tiny bit entitled to this room."

"You feel entitled to everything, Brooke." Peyton sneered, leaning back against the bed.

"Okay, Brooke why don't we grab dinner? Give you both a little time to cool off." Lucas suggested, giving Brooke a look with pleading eyes.

"Fine," she spoke sharply, jumping off the bed, "Let me grab a few things, I'm staying with you tonight."

"Whenever you're ready, Pretty Girl." Lucas replied, looking over at Peyton who was suddenly rather uncomfortable. She had really been holding her own with Brooke until Lucas had shown up. It was driving her crazy that he was here to save Brooke and not her, but I guess she couldn't hold onto him forever.


	3. Chapter 3

NOTE: I in no way plan on having any sort of relationship form between Lucas and Peyton behind Brooke's back - I do however plan to eventually have things be civil between Peyton and Brooke – but it's going to take some time and some work so bear with me.

Brooke woke to the sound of Lucas' roommate Harrison's alarm clock for the third morning in a row. Why on earth this boy had scheduled himself for all these eight am classes Brooke had no idea. Peaking one eye open she saw that poor Lucas was basically hanging off the small twin bed since Brooke had pretty much taken refugee in his room.

"Hey you, make it stop." Brooke whined, throwing a pillow directly at Harrison's head.

Harrison let out a loud groan that woke Lucas up, who quickly wrapped his arms around Brooke's waist and pulled her closer to him, "More. Sleep. Now."

"Blame your roommate," Brooke giggled planting a kiss on Lucas' collarbone.

"Maybe you guys should sleep in Brooke's room a night or two, or just stop complaining." Harrison stabbed as he jumped out of bed.

Harrison was absolutely huge, at least twice Brooke's size, and took heavy steps wherever he went. He had played football in high school and wasn't used to be pushed around, especially not by feisty five four Brooke Davis. But that's exactly what she did – loving every minute of getting under his skin.

"Lucas," Brooke mumbled into his chest, "He wants to get his ass kicked."

"Both of you shush." Lucas whined, "I don't have class until ten."

Brooke leaned up and kissed Lucas quickly and then freed herself from his arms. "I'm going to get ready for class, have fun with your boyfriend."

"I love you." Lucas called as Brooke walked out of the room and down the hall.

They had officially been at school for a month now, and nothing had been resolved about the roommate situation. Brooke and Peyton had learned to live in perfect silence. Brooke had quickly realized that she could have flaunted her relationship with Lucas in front of Peyton by having him sleep in their room, and hang out there. But it just really wasn't going to get her anywhere. So instead, she had chosen to be civil – and pretty much living in Lucas' room.

Brooke swiped her card into the door, and the lock quickly sprung open. She was in no way prepared for what she was about to see. There was Peyton Sawyer, her former best friend and current roommate, getting it on in the bed across from hers.

"Whoa, sorry!" Brooke screeched throwing her hands over her eyes.

"Um…Brooke." Peyton sighed, sitting up and making sure she was covered.

"So, so sorry. I just…had to get dressed for class." Brooke replied peaking through some of her fingers.

"You can move your hands, we're dressed." Spoke the rather familiar male voice.

Brooke removed her hands to see Jake Jegalski sitting there, half naked next to Peyton.

"Jake! I would hug you, but well, you're naked. But hi!" Brooke said giddily, "Let me just grab some clothes, I'll get dressed in Lucas' room."

"Thanks Brooke," Peyton replied, "You know, for being cool."

"Hey, could have easily happened to me. I'll be back in a few hours, try and be dressed."

"Oh my god! Lucas! Oh my god!" Brooke shrieked, knocking repeatedly on Lucas' door.

He answered after a few minutes, running his hands through his messy hair. "You really don't want me to get any sleep today."

"Hi boyfriend," Brooke smiled kissing him quickly, "Oh my god! Peyton and Jake are in my room…naked!"

"You saw Jake naked?"

"I covered my eyes! And then he got dressed! I think you are missing the point Luke. Jake is here! For Peyton!"

"Well, awesome. I missed Jake, and hopefully him and Peyton will be happy?"

"Oh who knows, I'm just excited that if she's sleeping with Jake that means she's not trying to sleep with you!"

"Brooke…"

"Come on, you know it's true! Jake is like the missing part of the puzzle, the separation between you and Peyton."

"B, I think you are the separation between me and Peyton. Actually, I don't even think Peyton is a part of our puzzle."

"I like our puzzle much better with out her." Brooke smiled, leaning up on her toes to kiss him.

"Me too, Pretty Girl."

"Don't you have class soon?" Brooke asked, walking towards Lucas' bed.

"Yeah, my writing class. Did you not get to change?"

"No, I didn't need to watch anymore Peyton sex. So I just grabbed clothes and ran over here. I might have to barrow a sweatshirt."

"You act like I still have sweatshirts, you've taken them all!"

"I like how you smell, okay? And please? I promise I'll give this one back."

"Fine, fine. Here let me help you get dressed." Lucas smirked, leaning over Brooke and placing a line of delicate kisses along her collarbone.

"Do you mean help me get undressed?"

"Well…Harrison is in class for the next hour."

"Maybe he'll just never come back from class."

"We can only dream." Lucas smirked, leaning Brooke back against the bed and beginning to rub soft circles across her abdomen.

* * *

I know this one is short, but i figured a short update was better than no update at all. promise to be back soon with a longer one.


End file.
